Moonrise
by cleopatrasenvy
Summary: Snippets of the rollercoaster relationship between Jacob Black and Maggie Adair.


Maggie sat on the wet grass staring intently at the goldfinch as they flew from one tree to another. The thumping of a hare barely there, the moss traveling around the trunk of trees soon disappearing from sight. The frogs peeked up from the murky lake cocking their heads in her direction. Her eyes swirled as leaves descended. "Maggie," an angelic voice called. Turning her head to the left she saw Rosalie standing at the edge of the clearing. "Dinner's ready," she spoke again slowly walking toward the petite brunette, stretching out a hand.

The pair quietly walked back to the house, hand-in-hand. The grass crunched softly as their footsteps ascended the hill. From the distance they could already see the light of the front porch. Rose looked down at the girl with sad eyes but pulled her along the path. Walking up the steps the two were met by Esme. Quickly taking in the attire of the young brunette, Esme ushered them in grabbing Maggie's hand from Rose.

Maggie sat at the large granite island eating her steak. The middle oozing just a tad of blood. She arranged her green beans from longest to shortest, cursing when she realized some of the lengths did not fit her pattern. She twirled a piece of meat that had been stabbed by her fork, staring at the juice sliding out of it.

Jacob padded up the driveway smelling her scent, his body tingling at the sensation. His bare feet noisily stomping in the mud as she made his way to the stairs. Huffing out a nervous breath he knocked on the front door awaiting an answer.

Maggie's ear perked at the hard knock. Curious at the noise she stood from her stool, eyebrows furrowed. Her tiny feet padded on the hard wood floor, the soft thumping catching Rosalie's attention. Looking up from her magazine the blonde vampire glanced at the brunette as she got to the front door.

Swinging the door open Maggie found herself face to face with the wolf. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of him and as quickly as she had opened the door, she shut it, earning a loud protest from the boy behind it.

Jacob stood stunned as the door shut before him, unable to believe that Maggie had denied him her presence. His knocking became louder as he shouted her name. Minutes had passed and the door had not opened. "Maggie, please!" he shouted in agony. The pull of the imprint hurting from not seeing her for three weeks. His body collapsed on the porch as his chest started to burn, bringing up his hand he tried to ease the pain by rubbing it, but the movement had only made it hurt even more. He began to feel himself sweat as his body shook with intensity.

Maggie watched from the large window as Jacob fell to the ground, none too gracefully. She stood with her arms crossed, face filled with no sympathy as his form began to shake. _Let him feel the pain she had felt_. Giving him one more glance she turned, returning to her meal.

She awoke as the sun beamed from behind the white curtains. Dressing in a blue polka dot dress, she made her way down the steps to the living room. Her dark skin contrasting with the white walls and furniture. The house was empty as everyone went to school while Esme went to a cooking class. She slowly walked to the kitchen making waffles, the syrup falling as she lifted the bottle in air. She eyed the brown substance as it slowly enveloped the golden crispiness of her waffle. The first bite had been heavenly, the second even better. It went on like this, with Maggie counting the pieces she ate. She ended at twenty-one, her stomach unable to hold any more sweetness.

Jacob sat in class incapable of paying attention, only feeling the pull. His body was slumped in his chair, head falling limply in his hands. His skin had grown pale at the lack of the imprint, his eyes now hazy and bloodshot. His head pounded as a headache made itself known, groaning silently Jacob waited for this hell to be over.

School has just ended and Jacob was determined to see Maggie. Shuffling toward his car Jacob opened the driver's door. Fifteen minutes had passed until he found himself once again in front of the Cullen's house. Inhaling, his nose was filled with a familiar earthy smell. Her spicy earthy scent had his eyes rolling back, just the scent of her had him panting. Eyes rimming yellow, Jacob knocked hard on the door. In surprise it was only seconds before the face of Margret Adair came into view.

Maggie had heard his car from a mile away. Her body tensed, but knew she needed to end it once and for all. Opening the door, Maggie shoved her way past Jacob walking straight in to the forest. Understanding her meaning, Jacob followed the radiant beauty as she led him deeper in the woods. They walked for ten minutes until she halted, stopping at a familiar clearing. Sitting down on the wet grass she leaned on the trunk of a tree. Her eyes automatically searching for the goldfinch.

Jacob watched in confusion as Maggie's eyes shot up. Looking above him, Jacob was even more confused when he saw nothing, yet her smile had grown. "Maggie?" he cautiously asked.

"Call me Margaret," her voice hard.

"Margaret," he tested. "You've been avoiding me."

"And why do you think that is," her tone distracted as she noticed the yellow birds in the tree above her.

"You need to let it go," he whispered softly.

"I can't."

"Why?" he questioned as his frustration grew. Her dazed expression only making him angrier.

"Because you left me," she spoke. "You left me even when you said you wouldn't."

"Maggie, Bella would have gotten hurt if I hadn't went to her," his eyes pleading with her to understand.

"You left me," she spoke again. "You left me when I needed you the most," her voice growing cold and distant as he brought up the girl.

"You can't hold that against me," he spoke as if she was a child, hushed and soft.

"But I will," she said with conviction. "You need to stop pursuing me," she finished. His eyes flew to hers as those words flew from her mouth. His heart hurting as her cold eyes enveloped his. "You left me, and now I'm leaving you," she said. And before he knew it, Jacob was left sitting alone. Her lingering sent the only evidence that the encounter had been real. He found himself heaving as his heart broke, the artery straining against his rib cage. His breath shallow and vision blurred as the air around him closed, black dots entered his vision as his body collapsed on to the forest ground.

* * *

She gazed out the window as the rain fell. Drops violently pounding the shelter. Tilting her head, Maggie watched as Jasper strolled to the porch unaffected by the downpour. The southern gentleman strode in to the home shaking of the water, easing off his sweatshirt Jasper made his way to her. He settled on the right of her, also on his knees to glance at the view. "What are you looking at?" he asked, his southern accent only light.

"Look at it," she gestured. "Mother nature in all her beauty," her eyes zoning in as the wind howled at the trees.

"You have an interesting perspective," he spoke truthfully. As he said this Jasper gazed at the girl who had somehow found a place in his close knit family. Her cheeks were hallowed in, a ring of darkness shadowing her eyes. A surge of pity ran through him.

"Stop it," she said heatedly as she felt his emotions project on to her. "Do not pity me," she demanded. Unable to deny her command, Jasper simply nodded. He watched as her face grew sad, upset that he was the reason for her change in demeanor Jasper projected another emotion.

Her happiness had been forced, but she appreciated his support. The day had passed and the two had spent the hours playing chess, ending in a tie due to both being observant. It was when a silver Volvo drove up when the laughing died, along with Maggie's glee. A dark look passed her eyes as she watched Edward open the door for Bella. Jasper glanced worriedly toward the girl as the resentment rolled of her body. He cringed as the voice of Bella Swan ran through the quiet house, not wanting a confrontation Jasper grabbed Maggie's hand, leading her out the back door.

The forest had become dark as the moon settled behind clouds. The pair walked a mile in until they settled on the wet grass. "Thank you," she spoke softly, only getting a squeeze in response. Leaning her head on his shoulder Maggie breathed in the air, it was then when she smelt it. The musky smell that she would know instantly. Opening her eyes she squinted at the edge of the tree line, noticing movement behind the foliage. She stood up walked toward the smell, hearing Jasper's departure as she went. Peering in the dark forest her keen eyes picked up the russet wolf hiding. "Jacob," she spoke tiredly.

Within seconds, a bare chest made it in to her line of vision. "Maggie," his deep voice spoke. Jacob's heated eyes roamed her body, the rain making her clothes cling to her form. The green dress leaving nothing to the imagination, her perk nipples peaking through the fabric. It had been two weeks since the encounter at the Cullen house and he wanted to commit this image to memory. "It's good to see you," he spoke stiffly.

Maggie stood still as Jacob closed the space between them, his scent invading her nose. Her eyes were trained on his face, his jaw sharp as she felt the imprint's need loosen. Both bodies eased, the bond content with being close to each other. "I've missed you," he spoke softly as he cautiously reached his hand out to grasp hers. Breathing a sigh of relief when she did not pull away, he slowly ran the pad of his thumb across her knuckles, smiling at the connection. It had been a month since she allowed him to touch her and he greedily soaked in the feel of her skin against his.

"I've missed you too," she responded truthfully, enjoying the intimacy of the moment. Extending her arm out she grasped his other hand, interlocking their fingers. The couple stood like that. Embracing in the downpour.

* * *

Their relationship had mended, but Maggie had not forgiven him. There was always a whisper of doubt, a lack of trust, and the anxiety of not knowing what's to come next. Jacob noticed the difference in her actions. The way she was hesitant when touching him as if he was going to leave her at any second. The uncertainty when she spoke to him, the gentle voice shaky. The skeptical look she would give him when he would go out. And though this had aggravated him to no end, he understood her doubt for him. Jacob would do everything in his power to ease her mind, he would gain her trust back and treat her the way she was meant to be treated, and he would protect her from any harm.

Fate had brought the pair together, but it would be upon them to stay together.

Rosalie and Jasper watched as both shape shifters entered the home, both tensing as Bella's voice stopped. The two blondes sat in shock as Jacob unexpectedly walked up the stairs, Maggie in tow, without so much as a glance at Bella. Their heads snapped to Edward's girlfriend as they held in their laughs at the girls facial expression.

Bella sat in bewilderment as her best friend ignored her, not even saying 'hello'. Anger stirred in her stomach as she thought of the two up in Maggie's bedroom, but her musing was cut short as a deep growl came from her left. Looking up she was met with the violent eyes of Jasper Whitlock and the glare of Rosalie Hale.

* * *

_Reviews would be greatly appreciated._


End file.
